O Melhor Natal
by Annie.M.W.B
Summary: Rebecca nunca foi fã do natal,até que sua tia lhe aparece com uma vela.  Uma vela e um desejo pode mudar a perspectiva de Rebecca sobre o Natal?


Dia 24 de Dezembro,dia de correria,dia de pessoas irresponsáveis ou muito ocupadas comprarem os presentes de ultima hora,dia é minha definição para o dia 24 de Dezembro.

Já a minha mãe e a maioria das pessoas pensam ao contrario,dia 24 é o dia corrido mais feliz da vida delas,dia de comprar os presentes que eles não decidiram dar pra uma pessoa muito especial,dia de festejar,dia de ouvir musica natalina o dia inteiro.E dia da véspera de natal.

Natal,uma coisa que eu não sou muito fã.Eu não entendo o natal.O lado religioso eu entendo,sabe Jesus nasceu e vamos celebrar,mas o que um monte de presente,uma ceia e uma arvore tem haver com isso?É você deve estar pensando,essa menina é louca,mas bem eu sou...

-Pelo menos tenta colocar um sorriso nesse rosto. – Minha mãe falou enquanto eu a ajudava a arrumar a mesa da um sorriso,mas não saiu muito bom.

-Ah filha,eu sei que você não é fã disso,mas coopera,vai,seus tios e primos vão chegar daqui a pouco. – Ok,esqueci o detalhe mais importante do por que eu não gosto do vem aquele monte de parente seu,alguns você nunca viu na vida,e eles começam apertar sua bochecha,e a falar "Nossa como você cresceu",e a fazer perguntas indecentes,tipo "Já ta namorando",e você é obrigada a responder "Não" mal-humarada,e eles ainda falam pela costa "Com esse humor é que você não vai conseguir mesmo um.".

Tá vendo porque eu odeio o !

Os parentes já haviam chegados e estavão todos,sentados conversando e rindo,e graças a Deus eu tinha conseguido fugir daquela pergunta indescente.

Já devia ser uma 23 horas qunado minha tia Joanne apareceu pra mim com uma vela nas mã Droga!Lá vem ela com suas suérticoes,minha tia é toda superticiosa,e acredita em tudo,quando dgo em tudo não estou exagerando,é tudo , fada madrinha,príncipes,bruxos,vampiros e outros contos da carochinha.

-Olá querida.- Ela falou quando estava perto de mim.

-Oi tia. – Eu falei receosa,ela olhou de mim pra vela,da vela pra mim,sabia que ela queria que eu perguntasse o por que da vela,mas não queria ouvir a superstições dela.

-Para que essa vela tia?- Perguntei,senão ela ia ficar ali a noite toda,ela deu um sorriso imenso quando fiz a pergunta.

-Bem querida,como eu vi que você estava meio desanimada,decidi te dar um presente. – Ela falou olhando para vela,ah droga,ela vai me dar uma vela,isso é realmente maravilhoso. – Sim eu vou te dar essa vela,mas ela não é uma vela qualquer,é uma vela ela de mais perto. – Suspirei fundo e cheguei mais perto da pude ver os detalhes da vela,ela era branca toda enrolada com um laço dourado,mas no laço tinha algo escrito em outra língua então não entendi o que era.E cheguei um pouco mais perto,porque ela era realmente bonita.E nos espaços sem o laço dourado pude ver,algumas palavras como : WISH(desejo),DREAM(sonho).E alguns desenhos,cheguei mais perto da vela e pude ver um óculos redondo,e um raio.

-Essa é a vela dos ê faz um pedido na hora igual,por exemplo,as 23:23min. E a 24:00 quando entrarmos no outro dia o desejo se realizara. – Ela falou. –Tão,aproveita que ainda é- pausa pra olhar no relógio. – 23h20min. Você ainda tem 3 minutos pra pensar no seu maior desejo. – Ela falou e me deu a vela.

Eu sabia que aquilo era tudo baboseira,mansão custava tentar,alias num tinha nada de bom pra fazer pensar num desejo bom e vários passaram pela minha cabeça,como : "Que o natal,na exista mais" (não,muito egoísta)."Que eu ganhe uma viagem para dar a volta ao mundo" (não...muito simples)."Que eu ganhe um namorado perfeito" (não,muito fútil).Até que me veio a mente uma lembrança,eu estava sentada na varanda da nossa casa e lendo um livro,e ai me ocorreu um pensamento,melhor dizendo um sonho.

-Vamos querida esta,na hora.3.. –Ela falou e tirou um isqueiro do bolso. – 2...- Ela colocou o fogo na ponta da vela,que se acendeu. -1!

E eu fiz meu desejo,o desejo que eu havia desejado a muito no desejo e soprei a vela.

-Pronto.- minha tia falou,e eu ia entregar a vela,mas ela me devoveu. – Não,não,talvez você á precisar dela. –Ela disse e antes que eu pudesse falar outra coisa ela sentei no sofá e fiquei brisando,por um longo tempo,até que vi tia Lidia,se aproximando de mim,Droga,ela vai me perguntar se eu tenho levantei do sofá com um pulo e fui indo para o jardim.

Parei na frente de um balanço e me sentei nele,e comecei a balançar brisando,quando eu ouvi um apito do meu reló-noite,e a ultima coisa que vim foi tia Joanne sorrindo pra mim,lá da porta,e depois senti como seu algo estivesse me puxando pelo umbigo.

Depois a única coisa que senti foi que eu bate com tudo no chão,e ouvi uma disso apaguei.

Abri meus olhos com um pouco de dificuldade e uma luz clara logo me cegou,e eu tive que fechar meus olhos com mais calma,até que pude ver onde estava,o lugar era todo branco e cheio de macas,certamente uma área olhava a sala,meus olhos pararam em um menino ruivo de olhos verdes que estava me encarado com preocupação,e do seu lado havia um outro menino ruivo também,só que ele parecia ser mais novo,sentado na maca ao meu lado estava,um menino igual o que me encarava com preocupação,uma menina de cabelos castanhos cheio,e meu olhar parou num menino d e olhos verdes e cabelos pretos,ele usava um óculos ai que a ficha caiu.

Não,não podia ser verdade,num,não eu tava sonhando só pode,olhei de novo para todos os rostos que me encaravam curiosos,e meu olhar novamente parou no menino de cabelos negros e olhos verdes,meus olhos foram até sua esta procurando uma coisa até que vi,sim,ela estava ali.A cicatriz,era Harry Potter,e eu estava em Hogwarts,ah meu Deus,eu só posso estar ficando louca,será que?Não eu to sonhando, só pode.

-Olá – Falou (se eu não estiver sonhando) Hermione. – Você está se sentindo bem? – Ela me perguntou chegando perto da minha pro meu corpo,e meu vestido estava um pouco sujo,e minha meia calça um pouco rasgada.

-Sim,mas o que aconteceu?E onde eu estou?

-Bem,Rony te viu caindo do céu,e nos chamou,ai nós fomos ver e você estava ão te trouxemos pra enfermaria. – O ruivo que me encarava falou.

-Ok,mas onde eu estou? – Perguntei e todos pareceram receosos em me antes que um deles me respondesse,a porta da enfermaria se abriu e um homem de cabelos prateados,e de óculos meia-lua entrou.Não,não poderia ser...

-Olá minha querida vejo que já acordou –Ele falou com uma bondade imensa,e eu sem querer sorri,e ele sorriu com um meu sorriso.-Vejo que esta bem,e tenho certeza que tem varias perguntas.E eu talvez tenha as respostas,mas também tenho perguntas a fazer a Srtª. –Ele falou.

-Primeiro de tudo,meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore,e o seu querida? –Não consegui responder,porque meu queixo caiu lá no chão(não literalmente é claro.).

-Alvo Dumbledore? – Perguntei ainda perplexa,ele assentiu. – Bem meu nome é Rebecca Stanfoh.

-Ok,Srtª Stanfoh,quais são suas perguntas?

-Onde estou?

-A Srtª está na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. – Meus olhos se arregalaram,não,ele estava brincando comigo.E eu comecei a rir.

-O que tem graça? – Perguntou Hermione

-Hogwarts?Ata,e eu sou Jane Volturi,por favor não me faça isso é um sonho ou vocês estão tirando uma com a minha cara. – Falei rindo.

-Desculpar acabar com sua alegria Srtª,mas isso não é um sonho e nem estamos "tirando uma com a sua cara".

-Mas não é possível! – Exclamei.

-Claro que é,você desejou. – Ele falou com simplicidade,e todos o encaram confusos.

Dumbledore explicou que a vela era real,e falou ainda que conhecia minha tia,e fui que encaxei as peças,minha tia foi quem me dera os livros do Harry Potter,e eu sempre perguntara pra ela onde ela comprava,mas ela sempre me deixava no vácuo,tia Joanne que escrevera as historias pois ela conhecia ,então essa historia de magia toda existe?Ai que demais!Bem depois de Dumbledore me explicar tudo ele me liberou,e eu claro fiquei conversando com o trio e os gêmeos um tempãé que eu decidi andar um pouco pela escola.

Era muita informação pro um dia só,muita informação pro ,sorri com esse me lembrei de tudo que tinha acontecido,lembrei da festa,da minha mã como ia de ir sair correndo atrás de Dumbledore senti uma Mao no meu ombro,levei um ssto e dei um pulo,me virei e era só o Fred,_só o Fred._Eu senti minhas bochechas queimaraem,ah droga,fiquei riu.

-Tudo bem com você? – Ele perguntou.E eu assenti. –Mas me parecia que você estava preocupada com alguma coisa.

-É..que..como eu voltar?E eu vou voltar?

-Dumbledore me disse que você só volta se você quiser,se você não quiser pode ficar aqui – Ele falou e deu um sorriso.E eu me derreti se você não percebeu,vou te contar um apaixonada pelo eu sei eu acabei de o conhecer,mas eu me apaixonei por ele quando eu lia os livros.

-Dificil decisão.

-Sabe Becky,eu não sei como te falar isso,mas eu...eu...

-Sabe minha mãe sempre fala,se você tem dificuldade em dizer uma coisa,demonstre-a.- Eu falei,é claro que eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele queria falar,minha ficha só caiu quando ele estava perto o suficiente de mim,aponto de eu poder sentir seu hálito de menta no meu olhou pra mim como se tivesse pedindo permissão e eu sorri.

Meu sorriso logo se desmanchou quando seu lábio tocou no meu.O nosso beijo não era nada apressado,ou urgente,era calmo,tranqüilo lábios se separam e eu fiz uma riu,uma risada tão gostasa,que eu poderia viver daquela risada.

E ele me beijou de novo,com mais urgência,e o beijo foi ficando mais quente,só que ele se separou de novo.

-Qual é o problema? – Perguntei enquanto se sentava ao seu lado.

-Você vai embora e...

-Quem disse que eu vou embora? –Perguntei e um sorriso maravilhoso apareceu em sua face,mas eu não podia ficar,minha mãe precisava de mim. – Mas eu não posso ficar. – Falei baixinho por estar triste,sua face entristeceu e ele olhou pra baixo.

- Fred eu sinto muito,mas...minha mãe precisa de mim. E..

-Eu entendo.-Ele falou tristonho,não sei porque mais ver o Fred assim me machucava,como se eu pudesse sentir sua dor.

-Mas eu posso te visitar.- Eu falei e olhou pra mim. – É claro,como não você,se isso tudo existe.A Europa não fica tão longe dos Estados Unidos. – Falei e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.E eu sorri.

Ficamos um tempão assim,ele me abraçando,nós conversando e dando selinhos,até que eu percebi que tinha começado a escurecer.

-Acho melhor nós irmos. – Falei me colocando de pé e ele repitiu o gesto,ele pegou na minha mão,e fomos andando de mãos dadas até o castelo.

Encontramos George,Harry,Mione e Rony no Salão da Grifinoria,eles estavam abrindo os presente de Natal e conversando.

-Oi – Falou Fred com um sorriso de orelha a perceberam nossas mãos dadas e eu corei.

-Então irmãozinho,aprontando muito? – George perguntou e Fred virou um pimentão e todo mundo riu.

-Ah Becky tem um presente pra você. – Hermione falou me entregando um embrulhozinho e era um globo com eu segurando uma vela,a vela dos desejos,e Harry,George,Fred,Mione,Rony,Dumbledore e tia Joanne envolta de um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.E percebi que tinha um bilhete.

_Olá querida!_

_Espero que tenha gostado do presente,Dumbledore me disse que você adorou,fico feliz em saber,mas lembre-se a 23:23min você tem que soprar a vela,pedindo pra voltar,senão ficara ai pra sempre.E u sei que talvez você não queira voltar mas você tem._

_Beijos _

_Joanne_

-O que foi? –Fred perguntou.

-tenho até 23:23min.

-Ok Cinderela. – Ele falou e eu ri.

Bem até o horário de eu ir embora,nós conversamos,comemos,fizemos bagunça e mais um monte de besteira.

Quando era 23:23min eu fiz o pedido.E Fred ficou um tempão calado.

Quando faltava 15 minutos pra meia-noite me despedi de todos deixando Fred por ultimo.

-Vou sentir sua falta – Falei,ele deu um sorrisinho.-Algum problema? – Perguntei,mas ao invés dele me responder ele me beijou,era um beijo intenso cheio de amor e sentimentos.

-Não querendo atrapalhar,mas faltam 2 minutos. – Rony falou,fazendo Fred separar o beijo,quis dar um soco em Rony mas a culpa não era dele.

Fred pegou minhas mãos colocou na altura de seu peito,olhou no meus olhos.E falou.

-Eu sei que vamos nos encontrar de novo e estou muito ansioso por esse dia,mas eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – Ele parou respirou fundo e perguntou : -Quer namorar comigo Becky? – Meu coração deu um giro de 360º sorri e lhe dei um selinho.

-Sim. – Respondi,e antes de qualquer coisa acontecer meu relógio apitou,meia-noite, soltei de Fred e dei um sorriso gigante.E a ultima coisa que vi foi o sorriso perfeito de Fred.

Senti meu corpo batendo no chão,e me vi no jardim da minha casa,vi que ainda tinha festa de natal lá dentro.E eu feliz porque não teria que explicar a minha mãe o porque de eu ter sumido por um dia inteiro.

Entrei em casa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Que felicidade toda é essa? – Perguntou minha mãe. Olhei pra minha tia Joanne que deu uma piscadela pra mim e eu sorri.

-Nada,na verdade,mãe lembra quando você me perguntou o que eu queria de natal? – Perguntei e ela assentiu. – Pois é me decidi;eu quero uma viagem pra Londres – Falei com um sorriso enorme.

-Claro!Se isso te deixar feliz,mas eu não vou poder te acompanhar,você vai ter que achar um adulto que vá com você. –Ela falou. brbr

-Sim!Já sei quem vai comigo. – Ela me olhou com cara de duvida.- Tia Joanne.

-Sua tia,tem certeza?

-Claro!

-Se você quer entã deixa eu ir tenho que conversar com sua prima. –Ela falou,mas quando ela ia se afastar eu a chamei. –Sim?

-Eu te amo. – Falei e a abracei,ela ficou surpresa com o gesto mais que nos se separamos ela me desejou feliz natal.

-Feliz Natal! – Falei com um sorriso enorme,e fui procurar tia Lidia,pra falar que agora eu tinha um namorado,e alias perfeito,assim como o meu Natal!.


End file.
